


Sick Day

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Hugs, Illnesses, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: The idea for this came about in our little Drakecest group chat when we were talking about what would happen if Nate or Sam was sick and how each of them would take care of the other.  We decided that Nate would be a total mother hen, but Sam would brush him off and only need his affection to get better.  The idea was so cute to me that I just had to write a little something for it.So this is fornathamuel,abithagray, anddrake_the_ice.  My Whatsapp ladies! \o/





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts), [AbithaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/gifts), [drake_the_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_the_ice/gifts).



Sam felt like he had been hit by a truck.  Granted, he’d been close to _actually_ being hit by a truck before, but fortunately managed to escape that event relatively unscathed.  But if he really _had_ been hit by a truck, he imagined that he’d feel exactly the way he was currently feeling.  Which was downright miserable.  He guessed that he had a fever with how warm he was, torn between wanting to stay under the stifling warmth of the comforters and resisting the urge to tear them off of his body.  He was stripped down to his boxer shorts underneath the blanket, and even just _those_ were almost too much for him to wear.  His mind was fuzzy enough to where he felt like he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on watching a movie or reading a book, but he was also alert enough to the point that he _couldn’t_ really sleep if he wanted to.  Being sick sucked, and he wanted nothing more than to be up and about again.  Preferably out on the hunt to find some treasure or just anything precious and shiny.  But he was at the mercy of his body, and right now his body just wanted him to stay in bed.  So that was what he was doing, even if it was reluctantly.

 

“You doing all right in there?”  Nathan asked softly as he peered around the door to their bedroom, checking in on his older brother to see how he was faring.  He had tried to offer Sam some comforts earlier, like a warm bowl of soup or a hot cup of tea, maybe even a cup of hot cocoa if that’s what his brother wanted, but Sam had quickly chased him out of the bedroom, insisting that getting some rest would be the only thing that would help him get well again.  So of course Nathan respected Sam’s wishes, but he couldn’t help himself from making sure that his brother _really_ was okay and didn’t need anything.  Although he was pretty sure that Sam would _definitely_ let him know if there was something that he wanted or needed.  “Can I get anything for you?”

 

“Just a bullet to the head,” Sam joked as he lifted his head from the pillow to see where Nathan’s voice was coming from.  He got slightly annoyed when even just the small motion drew his attention to the dull headache that was throbbing at his temples.  As if the fever wasn’t bad enough.  “Put me out of my misery.”

 

“Sorry, you’re going to have to find someone else to fulfill that request for you,” Nate retorted as he stepped into the room and then headed towards their shared bed that Sam was sprawled out on.  “And unfortunately for you, the only guy that I know who would _actually_ do that is 20,000 leagues under the sea right now.”

 

Sam gave a raspy laugh at Nathan’s joke, which unfortunately sent him into a coughing fit.  Coughs racked his body as he moved to sit up in the bed so that he wouldn’t choke.  “You can’t do that while I’m sick,” Sam protested in a rough, broken tone once the hacking subsided, and he lightly smacked a palm to the front of his bare chest in an attempt to make sure that he got out whatever it was that was irritating his lungs.  “Besides, how do you know that I don’t have other enemies out there?”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Nathan agreed with a chuckle as he quickly sat down on the bed next to his older brother, and slid a hand behind Sam’s back so that he could soothingly rub at it with his fingers.  He was lucky enough that anyone who might have been after his life had already passed on during his numerous adventures.  Some of them due to his actions and some of them not.  But he didn’t know what kind of enemies Sam could have made in prison or otherwise.  Not that he was eager to find out, either.  Hopefully there weren’t any vendettas that were waiting to be played out.  “And sorry that my rapier wit caused you to go into a cough attack.  I’m really _not_ trying to kill you, you know.  Whether it’s by bullet or otherwise.”

 

“Sure you’re not,” Sam teased with a weak grin.  He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of his little brother’s rough fingers on his warm skin.  “But I guess this can make up for it.”

 

“I can do _more_ than this, you know,” Nathan said as he continued to give his brother an impromptu massage.  “But you said you don’t want food or anything to drink, so is there _anything_ that I can do to make you feel better?  You want me to go to the store to get you some medicine?”

 

Sam turned his head and glanced over at his little brother, finding it downright _adorable_ how he was looking at him so hopefully with those pretty blue eyes of his as he waited for his answer.  Even though Sam insisted that he didn’t really need anything to help him get over his illness, it was nice that Nathan was so concerned over him and was willing to help take care of _him_ for a change.  As they grew up together, Sam was always looking out for Nathan, so it was a nice change of pace for them to switch roles, even though Sam adored looking after and taking care of his younger brother.  Nathan was always the one that kept him going in life, and everything he did, he did it for his little brother.  “Come here,” Sam got out lowly as he curled an arm around Nathan’s waist and pulled him down to the mattress with him.

 

“ _This_ is all you want?”  Nathan asked with amusement as Sam tugged him in closer, soon finding himself pressed up against his older brother’s half-naked body.  Sam was _warm_ though, and comfortable, just as he always was, whether he was sick or not.  Even though Nathan was the one who was supposed to be comforting Sam, he never tired of snuggling up against his brother’s familiar body, and this time was no exception.  “You’re sure you don’t need me to do anything else for you?”

 

“This is _more_ than enough,” Sam murmured into Nathan’s ear as he nuzzled up closer to him and nosed at the back of his neck.  “I’ve got _everything_ that I need here.”  A smirk quirked at his lips though, when he playfully nudged a leg in between Nathan’s.  “Although I _have_ heard that sex is supposed to make you feel better when you’re sick.  Maybe we can give it a try?”

 

Nathan just laughed while he was trapped in Sam’s embrace.  “Seems like you’re feeling better already.”


End file.
